1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an electroluminescent display device, a system including an electroluminescent display device, and a method for driving an electroluminescent display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electroluminescent display may be driven with relatively fast response speed and reduced power consumption. This is possible, in part, by using pixels that emit light from light-emitting diodes or organic light-emitting diodes. An OLED generates light based on a recombination of electrons and holes in an emission layer between two electrodes. The emission layer includes materials that generate light based on a driving current flowing between the electrodes. The luminance of the display is determined by the driving current in each OLED, e.g., higher driving currents produce brighter light emission.
In an electroluminescent display, the driving current is directly proportional to the driving voltage. The driving voltage is based on a difference between a high and low power supply voltages. As the driving voltage increases, the quality of a displayed image may be enhanced, but at the cost of increased power consumption.